Abstract The Spirochetes are a deeply-branching phylum of bacteria initially delineated by their serpentine shape and periplasmic flagella. Pathogenic spirochetes are the etiologic agents of many globally significant emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases, including Lyme disease, syphilis, leptospirosis, relapsing fever, and intestinal spirochetosis. In addition, they participate in polymicrobial infections and host-bacterial endosymbioses, and they are models for vector-borne, environmental, and zoonotic infections. The Biology of Spirochetes Gordon Research Conference (BoS GRC) and the accompanying Gordon Research Seminar (BoS GRS), which is organized by and targeted to researchers in training, have been held every two years since 1994 and serve as the only scientific meetings that bring together researchers who work on this structurally and taxonomically unique phylum of bacteria. The 2020 BoS GRC and GRS programs have been designed to highlight the diversity of research in spirochete biology and disease pathogenesis. Our first Aim is to promote presentation and discussion of diverse and cutting-edge research on spirochete disease pathogenesis and spirochete biology, including host interactions and defenses, immune evasion and persistence mechanisms, ecology and evolution, and structural biology and physiology. Our second Aim is to promote career development for all scientists studying spirochetes. To achieve these Aims, we have invited 36 speakers to the 2020 BoS GRC, many of whom are first-time attendees including three trainees. We have reserved eight speaking slots for ?poster talks? that will be selected from the abstracts submitted by attendees for poster presentations. The BoS GRS will include oral presentations, poster presentations, and panel discussions focused on career options in science. The BoS GRC will include a ?Power Hour?, an informal gathering for all meeting participants to address the challenges women face in science and to support the professional growth of women in science. Both the GRC and the GRS programs reflect the diversity of the research and the scientists in the field, with strong representation of women and international scientists as both speakers and discussion leaders. The vast majority of the major advances in spirochete research during the past 20 years evolved from the discussions and collaborations fostered by the BoS GRC: the 2020 conferences endeavor to continue this laudable trajectory.